shoot_fightersfandomcom-20200215-history
Combo and on hit effects
Combo and on hit effects Advanced notions from the fighting genre games. Combo : When you hit a player with multiple bullets it is called a combo : * A natural combo is a string of hits that can't be prevented if the first hit connects (due to hit stun). * A technical combo is a string that connects because the opponent did not raise it's shield or don't have any energy left. * A wall combo is a string that uses the hit force to bounce the opponent off the wall and attain longer reset strings. Hit stun : When a fighter takes a hit, the energy from the bullet is dispersed and will be messing briefly with the ship's operative system, this is called the hit stun. During this time : * He won't be able to raise his shield * He won't be able to thrust * He won't be able to shoot Some bullets carries more hit stun than others, generally scaling with damage and mass. W'eapons's categories :' Basic strategy is to chain bullets in advance for a chance to combo. But as the bullets can be dodged you have to use a "set-up" secondary weapon to lure the opponent into your pattern. * "Chain" weapons : Those weapons can naturally combo their bullets when shot in rapid fire (ex : laser machine gun) * "Set-up" weapons : They act as a threat, forcing the opponent where you want him to be. (ex : laser shotgun). * "Linker" weapons : Some weapons with great travel speed can combo on reaction (ex : Rail gun) * "Opener" Weapons : They carry great hit stun duration and can be easily linked to combo (ex : Taser gun, missiles). * Some weapons can be used as a mix of all those types, find your own combo ! Hit force : When a ship is hit, it can be moved to a side or an other depending on where the hit landed : On a static target : * High hit : The target will be forced down * Low hit : The target will be moved up * Middle hit : The target is not moved This effect is much more delicate to anticipate on a moving target : * High and low hit : The target will be slowed down or pushed away * Middle hit : The target is slowed down Mechanics : The stronger a bullet or explosion hits, the more moving power it will carry. The mass of a bullet will also affect the target bounce. In big combos, the hit force will stack. You can anticipate it's direction to continue your combo but in the end, it will push the target out of reach, preventing endless loops. You can use the wall bouncing for special longer combos ! Teching / Ukemi ? 'In fighting games, teching is defined as the process of recovering from hit stun sooner than you would normally by waiting it out. A'ir dodge / Dash and Dash cancel ? Combo breaking ? Hit Cancel ? Combo Reset ? Okizeme ? mixup Absolute Block (https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Appendix:Glossary_of_fighting_games) Category:Combo Category:Hit stun Category:Hit Category:Hit force Category:Parry combo